Conventionally, printed circuit boards (PCBs) are placed with electrical components using placement machines. These components are provided to the placement machines from component feeders that include bulk feeders such as hoppers. Typically, hoppers in a manufacturing assembly line are grouped close to each other and to the placement machines for efficient delivery of components.
A hopper typically has a receiving portion for receiving components that are loaded in bulk. These components are directed from the receiving portion into a channel which feeds the components individually to a pick up location for a placement machine. Such a hopper needs to be replenished when depleted of components so that the placement machine can operate continuously without stopping for lack of components.
Typically, a hopper is replenished with components from a cartridge. A door of the cartridge is manually opened for the components to transfer into the receiving portion. Proper engagement of the cartridge to the receiving portion prevents spilling of components into adjacent hoppers. However, as hoppers are generally small and are grouped close together, it is difficult for an operator to manually open the door without spilling the components.